


Катарсис

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Hiatus, M/M, Reichenbach Falls, Romance, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс и Мэри мертвы, Уотсон потерян и не знает, чем заполнить пустоту. Но положение вещей изменилось...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catharsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80775) by [Penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin/pseuds/Penguin). 



В ту ночь, когда были разбиты часы, я понял, что схожу с ума. 

Да, Джон Уотсон сходил с ума. Он делал это тихо и не причиняя неудобств никому, кроме себя самого. 

Часы на каминной доске, отсчитывая время, громко дробили его на крошечные одинаковые фрагменты и отправляли их в вечность. Время и вечность стали для меня пугающими словами. Первое, уже не имея значения для двух самых дорогих для меня людей, потеряло смысл и для меня. Второе расстилалось передо мной бесконечностью так же, как перед всем родом человеческим − и я ненавидел его за то, что оно забрало моего самого дорогого друга и мою жену. А ещё я ненавидел часы за измерение неизмеримого. И вот, схватив ненавистный прибор с каминной доски и бросив его на пол, я раздавил часовой механизм, а расколотый корпус швырнул в огонь, наблюдая за тем, как на него алчно набросилось пламя.

Конечно, попытка отомстить времени сжиганием часов не была тем, что делает нормальный человек. Я сознавал это.

Ожидающие меня впереди годы казались немыслимой обузой, адским вариантом пустоты, которую я не знал, чем заполнить.

***

Когда Мэри умерла, я стал избегать нашей кровати. Не в силах заснуть, я часто по ночам бесцельно бродил из комнаты в комнату. Иногда я устраивался на большом диване в гостиной или на меньшем в моём кабинете; накрывшись одеялом, я пытался хоть немного отдохнуть. Горничная, должно быть, замечала, что я не сплю в кровати, но никогда ничего не говорила на этот счёт.

Каждый раз, заходя в спальню, я видел фотографию Мэри, на которой она выглядела такой живой и такой близкой. Её фотографии были и в других наших комнатах, но там я мог вспомнить её смех или разговор; там я видел её _живой_. В спальне я видел только смерть. Наши занятия любовью, все наши долгие, сонные утра воскресенья, когда мы не торопились покидать постель, шелест её платья, когда она одевалась − всё это закончилось; на всё накладывался образ Мэри, страдающей от лихорадки и боли и исчезающей от меня в темноту, которая поглотила её навеки.

И вот я бродил по дому как безумная тень, шепча и бормоча себе под нос бессвязные слова, но никогда не плакал. Я не мог позволить себе это, словно со слезами утратил бы и те жалкие крохи самообладания, которые ещё у меня остались.

В то время мой разум постоянно сосредотачивал внимание на неспособности её спасти. Проживая трагические события снова и снова, я пытался увидеть то, что упустил, и что, возможно, мог сделать по-другому. В глубине души я знал, что результат был бы неизменным; я просто держался за мыслительную деятельность как за единственный якорь в море горя. Я отчаянно размышлял о своих врачебных ошибках, потому что это было менее болезненно, чем погружаться в эмоции. Точно так же я держался за Мэри и моих пациентов, чтобы не утонуть в отчаянии и пустоте после смерти моего друга Шерлока Холмса.

Я пытался сказать себе, что видел и не такое − в конце концов, я был армейским хирургом. Я видел ужасы сражения и лечил тяжелейшие раны; я и сам был ранен, перенёс свирепую лихорадку в тропиках. Но тогда, в Афганистане и Индии, мой разум был стоек и служил источником успокоения. Когда я спал, мне снились морские волны, медленно накатывающие на берег, и гладь прохладного голубого неба. Мои сны дарили мне убежище от крови, грязи и рвоты, зловония и непроглядной тьмы бесконечных ночей. В реальности же меня ждал крупный песок, горячий камень, проклятия и крики умирающих мужчин, пейзаж, разрушенный солдатами и усыпанный их трупами. Но все это не затрагивало меня до самых глубин, не проникало в мои сны, которые дарили мне тишину и покой посреди хаоса. Когда я сгорал от лихорадки на больничной койке в Пешаваре, я мечтал о ручьях, фонтанах и весеннем морском бризе.

Сейчас же сны не дарили мне утешения.

Когда Холмс упал в пропасть в Швейцарии, не выпускаемый из смертельного объятия заклятым врагом, он оставил меня на грязной дороге в Альпах, со странно спокойной запиской в руке и с чёрной бездной в сердце. Две вещи удерживали меня в здравом уме: я хотел поделиться событиями самого последнего дела Шерлока Холмса с нашими читателям и у меня была Мэри, которая терпеливо сопровождала меня через долину отчаяния.

Сейчас я был потерян.

***

После нескольких недель бессонницы, бесцельного вышагивания из угла в угол и из-за недостаточного питания я стал похож на призрака − не настолько истощённый, каким был по возвращении из Индии, но лишённый загара, придававшего мне более здоровый вид. Я стал худым и бледным, с тёмными кругами под глазами. Я выглядел больным. И сохранившийся малый запас жизнестойкости подсказывал мне, что следует срочно что-то предпринять, иначе в скором времени я превращусь в городского сумасшедшего, который бродит по улицам или сидит на скамейках в парке, бормоча себе под нос, которого будут жалеть, но обходить стороной знакомые и которого станут бояться женщины и дети. Даже если в моей жизни уже не было смысла, я должен был придать ей хотя бы некоторое подобие порядка и структуры.

Мой взгляд на жизнь всегда был положительным и оптимистичным, временами романтичным, что не раз давало пищу едким комментариям Холмса, но сейчас мне приходилось мобилизовать все силы, чтобы просто прожить очередной день.

Возможно, именно этот врождённый оптимизм мешал мне подумать о самоубийстве. Будучи общительным человеком, я решил, что нахождение среди людей принесёт мне облегчение и направит мои эмоции в спасительное русло.

В конечном счёте я решил снова заняться медицинской практикой. Работа будет моим исцелением: она займёт моё время, а облегчение страданий других − лучшее средство от мрачных мыслей и настроений.

Я начал проводить долгие дни в хирургии, принимая столько пациентов, сколько мог, и вскоре выяснилось, что именно это удовлетворило мою потребность в социальном взаимодействии и смысле жизни, а также достаточно меня выматывало, чтобы подарить несколько часов сна, прежде чем я снова начну метаться по комнатам. Я надеялся, что со временем моё горе немного утихнет, и я смогу найти для себя ещё какие-то занятия.

Кроме того, раздумывая об обстоятельствах, в которых я очутился, я осознал, что у меня было много знакомых, но немного настоящих друзей. Моя тесная дружба с Холмсом сделала других лишними. Он был всем, в чём я нуждался.

Когда Холмс был жив, я считал Лестрейда другом, но после смерти Холмса я не мог вынести мысль о возможности проводить с ним время. Я иногда виделся со Стэмфордом или Ломаксом, но, привыкнув к ярким проявлениям личности Холмса и его блистательным речам, находил этих собеседников откровенно скучными.

Для укрепления здоровья я занялся ходьбой. Лондон не может похвастаться свежестью воздуха, но тем не менее ходить по его улицам и паркам лучше, чем сидеть в четырёх стенах. Кроме того, прогулки улучшали подвижность моей ноги.

Но я не могу честно сказать, что эти прогулки развлекали или утешали меня. Иногда меня охватывало смятение, и мне приходилось отводить глаза, когда я проходил мимо тех мест, которые заставляли меня вспоминать Холмса. Ходьба способствовала лёгкому возбуждению и роящимся перед мысленным взором образам, и я думал о нём всё чаще и дольше, чем когда-либо после того, как закончил писать о его последнем деле.

Я думал о любви.

Мне довелось любить двух людей: моего друга Шерлока Холмса и мою жену Мэри. И это была очень разная любовь. Разумеется, такое утверждение самоочевидно: естественно, мужчина не любит друга и жену одинаково. Правда, однако, была в том, что я действительно любил Холмса и мою жену и по-разному, и, следует признать, одинаково: включая интеллект, дружбу и физическую привлекательность. Но при этом я всегда знал, что в моей любви к Мэри никогда не было той страсти, которую я испытывал к Холмсу.

К тому времени, когда я встретил Холмса, во влечении к мужчинам для меня не было ничего нового, хотя я очень редко позволял себе подобное. В армии, во время войны, я несколько раз разделил физическое удовольствие с другими мужчинами, но всё это происходило тайно и с поспешностью. Движущей силой тогда были не чувства и даже не тяга к конкретному мужчине, а скорее потребность в близости с другим человеком как в том единственном, что имело смысл посреди смерти и разрушения. Не будучи уверенными, что увидимся на следующий день или в следующую минуту, мы искали удовольствия, каким его себе представляли, независимо от того, считали ли это греховным пороком или нет. Лично я не считал секс между двумя людьми одного пола извращением, даже если общество решительно не разделяло таких взглядов. Кроме того, я верил, что чувства в таких отношениях могут быть столь же глубокими, сильными и красивыми, как между людьми противоположного пола.

Я всегда был склонен посмеиваться над избитой фразой «любовь с первого взгляда», пока не встретил Шерлока Холмса. Когда мы со Стэмфордом вошли в лабораторию, и высокий стройный мужчина, подняв голову, посмотрел на меня сияющими от восторга глазами, я был потрясён. Его энергия и энтузиазм были заразительны, а ещё я был поражён его внешностью. Я был уверен, что из всех, с кем я когда-либо сталкивался, он был самым очаровательным человеком, и позже никогда не находил причин изменить своё первое впечатление.

Многие подумали бы, что с ним тяжело жить, но я никогда так не считал, несмотря на многочисленные источники раздражения, к которым можно было прежде всего отнести постоянный беспорядок. Холмс был щепетилен по отношению к личной гигиене, но его химические эксперименты, кучи газет, записных книжек, клочков бумаги, конвертов и Бог знает чего ещё, устилающих каждую поверхность в комнате, временами повергали меня в отчаяние. Но его присутствие с лихвой это окупало. Мне доставляло удовольствие просто быть рядом с ним, заряжаться его, казалось бы, неиссякаемой энергией, слушать удивительные выводы и наблюдать, каким прекрасным становится лицо моего друга, когда его озаряет решение очередной загадки.

От созерцания его фигуры и деталей внешности я тоже получал огромное удовольствие − большее, чем я хотел бы признать в то время. Он зачёсывал свои тёмные волосы назад, но они упрямо завивались во влажную погоду, и тогда я с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не провести по ним пальцами. Особенно притягивали его глаза − то сияющие одержимым пламенем, когда он работал над делом, то полные ясного света, когда он спокойно о чём-то размышлял. Цвет радужки его глаз был необычным − серым, окружённым более тёмным кольцом, а его пристальный взгляд, всегда прямой и живой, часто меня очаровывал. И не раз я, отважившись прямо посмотреть ему в глаза, чувствовал себя балансирующим на краю бастиона собственной сдержанности, вот-вот готового обвалиться под натиском желания.

Много раз в моих историях о Холмсе я упоминал его руки; наблюдать за ними и описывать их читателям, не раскрывая моих истинных чувств, было для меня утончённым тайным удовольствием. Его руки − руки, прикосновения которых я страстно желал и к которым мне порой хотелось прижаться губами, − были гармоничной формы, сильными, с длинными чувствительными пальцами.

Следует признаться, что я всегда находил извращённое удовольствие, включая в рассказы о расследованиях описания внешности Холмса: его орлиный нос, сильные жилистые руки или грациозные движения. Это было тайной, выставленной на обозрение общественности, тайной, о которой, кроме меня, никто не знал. Я иногда задавался вопросом, понимал ли Холмс моё к нему влечение. Как детектив он никогда ничего не оставлял без внимания, но он был человеком, который не допускал в свою жизнь эмоций, тем более романтического толка.

За то время, что я жил с Холмсом и видел его в самых разных настроениях и обстоятельствах, я никогда не мог им насытиться; мне никогда не было его достаточно. Я видел его полуодетым, сонным, пьяным, счастливым или в бешенстве, и от всего этого у меня захватывало дух. Бесчисленное количество раз возникала необходимость лечить его раны во время или после расследований, и я добросовестно очищал их, зашивал и накладывал мазь; прикасаться к его коже было для меня тайным наслаждением.

Конечно, были и оборотные стороны. У меня сжималось сердце, когда я наблюдал за тем, как он сам себя убивает. Он часто забывал есть, и его приходилось уговаривать, временами рискуя развязать на этой почве ссору, а употребление наркотиков наполняло меня беспомощным гневом. При этом любые мои протесты встречались холодом и сарказмом.

Временами меня охватывала мучительная потребность выразить к нему свою нежность. Но я никогда не смел показывать много чувств и даже излишнюю заботу, зная, что всё это будет встречено снисходительно-презрительными взглядами или колкой насмешкой. Тем не менее, я был уверен, что он ценил мою дружбу, и у меня не было повода усомниться, что я был важен для него. Не так, как он для меня, но достаточно для того, чтобы желать моего присутствия в его жизни. 

Часто это было похоже на пытку: быть так близко к Холмсу во всех отношениях, кроме того, которого я желал всё сильнее и сильнее. Любовь, в которой нельзя признаться и которую нельзя выразить, полна печали и разрушает разум и душу.

Когда я встретил Мэри, я почувствовал облегчение. Она была прекрасной женщиной, которая обладала тем, что я уважал и чем восхищался − спокойной красотой, интеллектом, живым характером и иногда острым чувством юмора; кроме того, она была реалистом, который не испытывал недостатка в воображении. Я нежно, с облегчением её любил, окрылённый тем, что здесь наконец-то была любовь, которую общество примет, и счастье, которое можно выставлять напоказ. Я знаю, что сбежал от Холмса и моего запретного, бесплодного к нему влечения − сбежал к милой Мэри.

Объявив о нашей с Мэри помолвке, я был озадачен реакцией Холмса. Будь это кто-то другой, я бы подумал, что в нём взыграла ревность, но я знал, для Холмса это невозможно. И я решил, что он воспринял всё так просто потому, что относился скептически к женщинам, к семейной жизни и не хотел терять компаньона в раскрытии преступлений.

В течение довольно долгого времени после вступления в брак я избегал Холмса, и он не предпринимал попыток со мной связаться. Мои дни работы над уголовными делами, казалось, закончились. Я купил медицинскую практику и занялся лечением пациентов. Моя жизнь с Мэри была тиха, обычна и приятна, и я упрятал все мысли о Холмсе и моей невозможной к нему любви в самые глубокие подвалы моего разума − пока моя дружба с ним не была возобновлена только для того, чтобы трагически закончиться в Райхенбахе.

Мэри была моей опорой, защитой и большим утешением после смерти Холмса. В тот миг, когда она умерла после сорока восьми часов мучений, разродившись мёртвой девочкой, жизнь наконец забрала всё, что я любил и чем дорожил.

***

В один из тёплых мартовских дней, через год после смерти Мэри, я решил сходить в Национальную галерею(1). После моего возвращения из Индии я посещал Галерею время от времени, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, и сегодня у меня возникло желание возобновить знакомство с коллекцией Тёрнера(2).

Я восторгался способностью Тёрнера играть со светом, превращая изменчивую английскую погоду в поэзию и красоту, и его мастерством передавать как неподвижность, так и движение. В течение нескольких минут я стоял перед сценой бури на картине _«Мол в Кале»_ (3), а затем перешёл к _«Последнему рейсу корабля "Отважный"»_ (4), восхищаясь каждой деталью композиции. Наконец, я подошёл к картине _«Дождь, пар и скорость»(5)_ , возможно, любимой моей картине, нарисованной Тёрнером. Я был очарован новыми технологиями и быстрым их развитием и применением, поэтому эта картина всегда ассоциировалась у меня с реальностью, окрашенной энтузиазмом и надеждой на будущее. Но сегодня её созерцание оказалось для меня мучительным. Рассматривая прекрасные, лёгкие мазки краски и туманное изображения поезда, несущегося сквозь дождливый пейзаж, я ощутил, что мне душно, а глаза застилают слёзы.

Выйдя на воздух, я остановился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Держась за парапет и слушая воркование голубей и всплески воды в фонтанах, я пытался найти причину внезапной депрессии. Видимо, картина Тёрнера, её краски, свет и воображаемый стук колёс на рельсах оживила воспоминания об одной железнодорожной поездке с Холмсом. У нас было отдельное купе; его полумрак и наша общая усталость и расслабленность после того, как дело было закрыто, создали атмосферу, поощрившую нас на более доверительный, чем обычно, разговор. Холмс рассказал мне кое-что о своих годах в университете, и его воспоминания были более эмоциональны и лично окрашены, чем когда-либо прежде. И на всём протяжении поездки я с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы признаться ему в своих чувствах, но благоразумие взяло верх над этим порывом. Наблюдая за ним в тусклом свете, я любил его больше, чем думал, что это вообще возможно.

У меня на глазах снова выступили слёзы, и я заставил себя выпрямиться и посмотреть на площадь, в сторону Уайтхолла и здания парламента, где в тумане проступали крыши, купола и шпили, как на одной из картин Тёрнера. Я всё ещё смаргивал слёзы, когда почувствовал чьё-то прикосновение к своей руке. Поражённый, я повернул голову и встретил пристальный взгляд карих глаз молодого человека, который стоял чуть ближе, чем позволяли правила хорошего тона.

− Вы нездоровы, сэр? − спросил он низким голосом. Вопрос, возможно, был вызван добротой и беспокойством, но за тоном голоса и блеском глаз я предположил другие намерения.

Почувствовав неудобство от его близости, я сделал шаг назад, но он последовал за мной, не отводя взгляда и не убирая руку.

− Всё хорошо, спасибо, − сказал я слишком резко.

Освободившись от хватки молодого человека, я ушёл так быстро, как позволяла моя больная нога.

Я чувствовал его взгляд спиной, но не обернулся. Я шёл домой, задаваясь вопросом, были ли мои мысли, так или иначе, написаны на моём лице, когда я стоял там на ступенях; была ли моя любовь к другому мужчине настолько очевидна для всех, что её можно было заметить со стороны. Ведь это невозможно. Или возможно? Подобные размышления занимали меня потом весь день, до того часа, когда я, наконец, заснул, обессилев от усталости и переживаний. 

***

Между тем смущающая встреча с молодым человеком возле Национальной галереи снова разбудила во мне не только беспокойный голод, но неудержимую потребность в физическом контакте. Разделяя любовь к турецкой бане, мы с Холмсом часто посещали это заведение на Нортамберлэнд-Авеню. Наши визиты всегда были исключительно ради гигиены и отдыха, но это не означало, что я не знал об уединённых комнатах и тёмных уголках, где можно было насладиться более приватными удовольствиями.

И вот так сложилось, что спустя неделю после моего визита в Национальную галерею, я, едва подавляя дрожь нетерпения, оказался на Нортамберлэнд-Авеню в турецкой бане. Сами ноги принесли меня туда в поисках физического облегчения, и я нашёл там нетерпеливого молодого человека, который сделал свою работу хорошо и быстро, к счастью, не требуя в ответ ничего, кроме моей руки. Я не смотрел на его лицо, поэтому даже не узнаю, если столкнусь с ним на улице.

« _Я больше никогда так не поступлю»_ , − с содроганием подумал я, когда вернулся домой и, прячась от мира, закрыл за собой дверь. Внешне я представлял собой воплощение спокойствия и респектабельности, но, сняв шляпу и пальто, оставив зонтик рядом с вешалкой, я опустился в кресло в кабинете и закрыл лицо руками, превратившись в измученное, загнанное в угол существо. Нет, мне не хотелось бы повторять только что полученный опыт. Я был переполнен физической потребностью в контакте, но он не стоил того грязного ощущения и унижения, нахлынувших на меня вслед за состоявшимся актом.

Я чувствовал необходимость снова вымыться, уничтожить память о горячих руках молодого человека и его влажных губах на моей коже. Плеснув холодной воды на лицо, я выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Заслуживающий доверия, надёжный, скучный − вот слова, которые первыми пришли мне на ум. «Во мне нет ничего интересного», − с горечью подумал я. _Невысокий доктор с огромной, ужасной тайной. Но этот человек не с Харли-Стрит(6). Я должен купить деревенскую практику. Да, я должен стать деревенским доктором, жить размеренно и чинно, стать полным и румяным. Я должен уехать из Лондона и начать новую жизнь, где у меня, возможно, будет вес в обществе._

Глубоко вздохнув и вытерев лицо, я оправил жилет и постарался непринуждённо улыбнуться, прежде чем позвать горничную и велеть подавать чай.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Лондонская национальная галерея − Музей в Лондоне на Трафальгарской площади, содержащий более 2000 образцов западноевропейской живописи XIII − начала XX века. Третий по посещаемости художественный музей в мире.  
(2) − Джо́зеф Мэ́ллорд Уи́льям Тёрнер (англ. Joseph Mallord William Turner; 23 апреля 1775, Ковент-Гарден, Лондон − 19 декабря 1851, Челси) − Британский живописец, мастер романтического пейзажа, акварелист.  
(3) − «Мол в Кале» (англ. Calais Pier) − Картина написана в 1803 году. http://savepic.ru/13540974.jpg  
(4) − «Последний рейс корабля "Отважный"» (англ. The Fighting Temeraire) − Картина написана в 1839 году. http://savepic.ru/13526638.jpg  
(5) − «Дождь, пар и скорость» (англ. Rain, Steam and Speed) − Картина впервые представлена на выставке в Королевской академии художеств в 1844 году. http://savepic.ru/13520494.jpg  
(6) − Ха́рли-стрит (англ. Harley Street) — улица в Лондоне (Великобритания), которая получила известность в XIX веке благодаря множеству обосновавшихся там специалистов различных областей медицины.


	2. Chapter 2

Несколько недель спустя, открыв утреннюю газету, я прочитал об убийстве Рональда Адэра. По сей день я не уверен, почему именно тот случай привлёк моё внимание. Оглядываясь назад, мне нравится думать, что это было предчувствием, хотя я знаю, что Холмс, рассмеявшись, стал бы подтрунивать над моим суеверием. Тем утром я только с удовлетворением отметил, что меня хоть что-то заинтересовало. 

Образ Холмса стоял перед моим внутренним взором, когда я, внимательно читая о подробностях дела, размышлял о нём, пытаясь найти линию наименьшего сопротивления − как мой друг называл отправную точку каждого расследования. Что он понял бы из описания? Каким было бы его первое действие?

Направившись с вечерней прогулкой в сторону Парк-Лейн, чтобы взглянуть на место преступления, я остановился, чтобы послушать человека − который, как я подозревал, был детективом в штатском − громко излагающего собственную теорию и указывающего на окно в номере № 427. Сделав шаг назад, я столкнулся с пожилым мужчиной, который стоял позади меня, и случайно выбил из его рук книги. Извинившись, я помог ему их поднять, а потом выкинул это небольшое происшествие из головы и вернулся домой в Кенсингтон. 

Позже в тот же вечер раздался стук в дверь, и горничная доложила, что меня хочет видеть какой-то старик. Коллекционер книг, сказала она. Я был озадачен, поскольку у меня нечасто бывали посетители в такой час, но попросил, чтобы она проводила его в мой кабинет. К моему удивлению, этот мужчина оказался тем же самым человеком, с которым я столкнулся на Парк-Лейн. Я предложил ему сесть, и мы вступили в довольно несвязный разговор о книгах, но во всём этом было что-то странное, и это меня тревожило. Когда он что-то сказал о моей неопрятной книжной полке, я обернулся, чтобы на неё посмотреть, а когда снова перевёл взгляд на моего подозрительного гостя, передо мной стоял и мне улыбался, избавившись от маскировки, Шерлок Холмс.

Я вскочил с кресла. В ушах зашумело, а перед глазами замелькали чёрные пятна. Не в силах издать ни звука, я думал только о том, не сошёл ли я с ума. А потом я упал в обморок в первый и, надеюсь, последний раз в моей жизни. 

Очнувшись, я обнаружил, что сижу в кресле, а Холмс стоит передо мной на коленях. С меня снят воротничок и расстёгнуты две пуговицы рубашки, а на губах − вкус бренди.

− Мой дорогой, дорогой Уотсон, − говорил Холмс, и я видел его лицо сквозь туман перед глазами и слышал родной голос сквозь шум в ушах, − я должен вам принести тысячу извинений. Я понятия не имел, что мой маскарад так на вас повлияет.

Я понимал, что Холмс не дух и не призрак, но мне нужно было прикоснуться к нему, чтобы убедиться, что он из плоти и крови. Схватив его за руки, я почувствовал, какие они худые, крепкие и жилистые под рукавами потрёпанного сюртука.

− Холмс! − прошептал я. − Да вы ли это?

Но мне не нужно было спрашивать − больше ни у кого в мире не было таких ясных серых глаз, которые я сейчас видел в газовом освещении. Если бы не его всегдашняя сдержанность и печальная улыбка, я бы скорее заметил, что он тоже потрясён нашим воссоединением.

− Я должен вам тысячу извинений, − повторил он тихо. − И прежде всего за то, что для появления перед вами выбрал такой излишне драматический способ.

Он вручил мне свою флягу, и я был благодарен ему за бренди, который обжёг мне горло и вернул меня к действительности. При этом пробудились и мои чувства, перекрытые потоком эмоций, в котором смешались облегчение, гнев и даже страстное желание; я не знал, что из этого было сильнее. Злясь на него за то, что он оставил меня пребывать в отчаянии несколько лет, а затем вернулся в мою жизнь так резко, что довёл меня до обморока, я, тем не менее, сильнее всего хотел наклониться вперёд и, поцеловав его, сорвать с него потрёпанный сюртук и то, что под ним, и ощутить ладонями его обнажённое тело. 

Я осознал, что всё ещё держу его за руки. Самообладание покинуло меня. 

− Как... вы... могли! − сжимая предплечья Холмса и тряся его, прошипел я сквозь зубы. − Как вы могли заставить меня поверить, что мертвы! Вы имеете хоть какое-то представление, чёрт побери, о том, как я жил всё это время?! В какой пустоте?! Вы, а затем Мэри...

Я был близок к тому, чтобы, дав волю слезам, накинуться на него и то ли ударить, то ли повалить на пол. Думаю, он понял это, потому что, мягко освободившись из моих рук, принёс стул, стоявший по другую сторону стола, и поставил его передо мной. Усевшись и наклонившись вперёд, он положил локти на колени и взял мои дрожащие руки в свои и опустил взгляд туда, где они соединились.

− Я слышал о вашей тяжёлой утрате, − сказал он низким, тихим голосом, заставившим меня вздрогнуть. − Что касается моего обмана, я всё вам объясню, как только вы будете в состоянии это обсуждать. Было очень важно, чтобы все думали, будто я мёртв... мне нужно было, чтобы и вы в это поверили и смогли создать убедительный отчёт о событиях в Швейцарии.

Сглотнув, я высвободил свои руки и твёрдо произнес:

− Я готов слушать.

Поднявшись со стула, Холмс снял сюртук и ослабил свой шейный платок, а я весь обратился в слух. Рассказывая, он мерил шагами комнату и много жестикулировал. Не отрывая от его высокой фигуры взгляда, с жадностью слушая любимый голос и наслаждаясь каждым его интонациями, я впитывал каждое слово.

− Вот так всё и было, − закончив рассказ, он сел напротив меня так близко, что наши колени соприкоснулись. − Когда два часа тому назад я сидел в кресле в гостиной на Бейкер-Стрит, я желал только одного − видеть моего друга Уотсона в другом кресле, которое он так часто украшал своей особой. 

Он чуть смущённо мне улыбнулся, и это заставило моё сердце забиться чаще. Я обнаружил, что с лёгкостью могу вернуть ему улыбку.

− Работа является лучшим противоядием от скорби, − тихо добавил он, − поэтому у меня есть для вас кое-что интересное на сегодняшний вечер. Вы пойдёте со мной?

Существовал только один ответ на этот вопрос. Я не смог совладать с желанием податься вперёд и снова взять его руки в свои. 

− Да, − ответил я. − Когда захотите и куда захотите.

Во время своего повествования он снял манжеты и закатал рукава, и врач во мне не смог воспротивиться тому, чтобы не осмотреть внутреннюю поверхность его руки. Света было достаточно для того, чтобы исследовать несметное количество крошечных белых шрамов, усеивающих руку. Все они хорошо зажили, ни один из них не был свежим; от иглы не было заметно ни одного прокола. Я не смог удержаться и провёл кончиками пальцев по его руке, чувствуя под гладкой кожей мышцы и сухожилия, пока подушечка большого пальца не добралась до атласной кожи на сгибе его руки. Я не мог отвести глаз, и мне пришлось призвать всё своё самообладание, чтобы вместо большого пальца не прижаться губами и не почувствовать пульс под моим языком. 

Я шумно выдохнул и сказал:

− Вы перестали употреблять.

Я ожидал на очевидный вывод саркастического ответа, но его не было. Подняв голову, я встретил пристальный взгляд Холмса. Наши лица были всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, и если бы я чуть-чуть наклонил подбородок, угол идеально подошёл бы для поцелуя.

− Да, − тихо и с некоторым напряжением ответил Холмс.

Я запретил себе смотреть на его губы. Вместо этого я отпустил его руки и сел прямо. Сейчас все мои вольности и эмоциональные вспышки можно было объяснить шоком, но позже я должен буду сдерживаться. Нельзя было позволить моим собственным желаниям испортить нашу дружбу сейчас, когда Холмс так чудесно возвратился из страны мёртвых.

− Я рад, − сказал я, и он снова подарил мне печальную улыбку.

А потом всё было как в прежние времена: мы сидели в двухколёсном экипаже, выражение лица Холмса было спокойным и суровым, а мой карман оттягивал тяжёлый револьвер. Я был охвачен волнением и множеством самых разных эмоций, но пытался этого не показать, боясь отвлечь Холмса и тем самым подвергнуть его опасности.

В темноте пустого дома мы держались очень близко друг к другу. Время от времени Холмс шептал мне на ухо различные пояснения и прикасался ко мне чаще, чем обычно. Конечно, это было продиктовано обстоятельствами, но будоражило меня от этого не меньше. Несколько раз он положил руку на моё плечо и подталкивал в правильном направлении, обхватив за локоть. А затем произошло нечто совершенно волнующее: внезапно он толкнул меня вглубь комнаты, в самый тёмный ее угол, и зажал мне на минуту рот рукой, требуя тем самым полного молчания. Я ощутил приятную прохладу его ладони и то, как дрожат его пальцы, и то, как внутри меня вспыхивает жар, с которым я пока ещё в состоянии справляться. 

Я начал задаваться вопросом, боялся ли он тоже событий этой ночи, боялся ли, что мы можем пострадать. Но все его хитроумные планы и просчитанные схемы удались, наш опасный противник попался в ловушку, и Холмс мог по праву торжествовать победу. А моё сердце сжималось от любви. 

Когда полковник Моран был разоружён и арестован, мы вернулись на Бейкер-Стрит. Было так странно стоять посреди старых вещей, переводя взгляд поочередно на разные предметы − от запятнанного кислотой стола до футляра для скрипки и персидской туфли, в которой Холмс хранил табак − как будто не было всех этих лет...

Холмс довершил иллюзию, сняв шейный платок, воротничок и манжеты и надев свой старый мышиного цвета халат. _Вы не можете вернуться_ , шептал мне тихий внутренний голос. _Вы никогда не сможете вернуться к тому, как всё было. Прошлое осталось в прошлом._ Я даже немного сердился из-за того, что Холмс воспринимал мою компанию как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и так же легко, как и раньше, повёл беседу, когда мы устроились в наших креслах для того, чтобы обсудить сегодняшнее дело и дело Рональда Адэра.

Но перед его энергией, как и всегда, невозможно было устоять. Уже через несколько минут я увлёкся разговором, с интересом следя за тончайшими наблюдениями и выводами моего собеседника. Я испытывал чистейшую радость от того, что он здесь, он жив, а не лежит где-то с вышибленными пулей из духового ружья полковника Морана мозгами.

Когда мы завершили наше обсуждение, он встал и улыбнулся мне: 

− Вы ещё останетесь, я надеюсь, на некоторое время, чтобы выпить за счастливое воссоединение старых друзей?

− С удовольствием, − искренне ответил я.

− Хорошо! − Он азартно потёр руки, и это был ещё один из его излюбленных жестов, возвращающих меня к прежним временам. − У меня есть превосходное белое вино, которое вы непременно должны разделить со мной.

Затем на меня вновь нахлынуло чувство нереальности происходящего, когда я, сидя в своём старом кресле, пил с Холмсом бургундское в первом часу пополуночи. На первый взгляд казалось, что мы не изменились, но при ближайшем рассмотрении становилось понятно, что в последнее время жизнь не была ни здоровой, ни счастливой ни у одного из нас. Мы оба были бледны, причём Холмс гораздо бледнее, чем я; нам обоим пошло бы на пользу набрать хоть немного веса. В глубине глаз моего друга таилась печаль, а в жестах и движениях − размеренная плавность, которые были для меня в новинку; видимо, так сказывалась усталость, которой он, однако, упрямо не хотел поддаваться. 

В то время как мы пили вино, которое действительно оказалось превосходным, Холмс рассказал мне о своих многочисленных путешествиях и жизни в Персии и Тибете, но время от времени его пристальный взгляд останавливался на пламени камина. Он выглядел странно подавленным, несмотря на триумф и облегчение после ареста полковника Морана. За последние три года со мной ничего особенного не происходило − в конце концов, ничего такого, чтобы об этом стоило рассказывать; по крайней мере, мало что из этого его развеселило бы. Спустя какое-то время у нас закончились слова и мы просто сидели в тишине; Холмс наблюдал за пламенем, а я − за античным профилем моего друга при мерцающем свете.

С тех пор, как он снял маскировку, меня раздирали противоречивые эмоции: изумление, восторг, ярость, чувство нереальности происходящего, вспышки страстного желания, страх потерять всё вновь обретённое, любовь, обида. Теперь же, когда всё это было подкреплено моей усталостью и щедрым количеством вина, гнев из-за его обмана и той лёгкости, с которой он предположил, что я буду рад принять его обратно в свою жизнь, нахлынул на меня с новой силой. Было ли это поведением настоящего друга? Как Холмс мог заставить меня поверить в то, что он умер, оставить меня на растерзание горю и отчаянию, а затем ожидать, что я приму его с распростёртыми объятьями, когда он решит вернуться? Тот факт, что я уже сделал это, раздражал меня ещё больше.

− Как вы могли мне не доверять? − наконец сказал я, и мой голос невольно задрожал. 

Холмс резко повернул голову, и печаль в его глазах заставила меня умолкнуть и перевести дух. 

− Мой дорогой друг, − произнёс он, − вы должны понять, что это не было вопросом доверия − в конце концов, я доверял вам свою жизнь много раз. Мне было очень больно обманывать вас, и, поверьте, лишь крайняя необходимость заставила меня держать вас в убеждении, что я мёртв. В то время я не видел никакого другого решения проблемы. Несомненно, я не образец чувствительности и душевности, но разве я когда-нибудь был жесток?

− Какой бы ни была причина, − сказал я хрипло, поддаваясь порыву отчаяния, − заставить меня поверить, что вы мертвы − не что иное, как жестокость.

Мои глаза были наполнены слезами. На меня разом нахлынули воспоминания последних трёх лет; они наслаивались друг на друга, одно тяжелее другого. Записка Холмса перед падением в Райхенбах. Отчаяние, разрывающее моё сердце, когда я писал отчёт о последнем деле великого детектива; перо, дрожащее в моей руке. Мэри во время родов; её блестящее от пота лицо. Моё отвращение после посещения турецкой бани. Чувство беспросветности и бессмысленности собственного существования. Вдруг всего этого стало для меня слишком много, что-то во мне надломилось, и мне едва хватило сил сдержать рыдание. Я ни разу не оплакивал Холмса, ни разу − мою жену; похороненные горе и гнев, все не пролитые слезы накрыли меня волной.

Отставив стакан, я вскочил с кресла, отчаянно не желая, чтобы Холмс был свидетелем этой бури эмоций, но ничего не мог сделать. Ослеплённый слезами и едва осознающий собственные действия, я подошёл к дивану и, опустившись на него, закрыл лицо руками. После этого всё было как в тумане; меня смело наводнением, и я мог только беспомощно отдаться его силе. Я не знаю, сколько времени я просидел вот так. Смутно помню, что мои манжеты стали влажными, а потом диван рядом со мной просел под весом Холмса.

− Уотсон... Мой дорогой друг...

Его рука бережно охватила мои плечи, и он мягко тянул меня к себе до тех пор, пока моя голова не легла к нему на грудь. Осознав происходящее, я был так изумлён, что на какое-то время совершенно затих, едва дыша. Ни разу за все эти годы мы не прикасались друг к другу таким образом; никогда прежде я не замечал в Холмсе такую нежность. Его рука слегка опиралась на моё плечо, и я чувствовал, как его грудь поднимается и опускается под моей щекой. В конце концов я сел и достал носовой платок, чтобы вернуть себе хоть какое-то подобие достоинства.

− Теперь моя очередь принести извинения, − пробормотал я в платок. − Я не могу объяснить, что на меня нашло. Я не знаю, что вы теперь подумаете обо мне...

Холмс перед ответом какое-то время не двигался и молчал.

− Я думаю, − медленно произнёс он, − что вы провели очень долгий день и перенесли сильный шок, причём не один − за всё это я несу ответственность. Вам не за что извиняться. Мой дорогой друг, я не могу вам передать, как я рад вернуться и как я рад был бы видеть вас спокойным и оставившим позади все волнения. − Он замялся прежде, чем тихо продолжить: − И ещё, если вы позволите вам это предложить, я был бы рад, если бы вы вернулись сюда... − Он коснулся того места на своей груди, где несколько минут назад лежала моя голова.


	3. Chapter 3

Между нами упала тяжёлая, напряжённая тишина.

Я, должно быть, выглядел очень глупо, застыв, словно статуя, с носовым платком в руке и с открытом ртом. Я только что услышал нечто совершенно поразительное и не мог представить, как мне на это следует отреагировать. Голова кружилась от выпитого вина и от происходящего, и всё, на что я был способен в течение долгих секунд − неподвижно сидеть, затаив дыхание и смотреть на друга, только что предложившего мне нечто сколь невинное, столь и беспредельно волнующее − найти тепло и покой на его груди. 

Мне было важно понять, что им движет: жалость, снисходительность, простая забота или тоже желание физической близости, которой между нами ранее не существовало. Надеясь на последнее и уступая собственному влечению, я сделал то, что казалось мне невероятным, но единственно возможным: медленно откинувшись назад, я вернулся в своё предыдущее положение и коснулся щекой груди Холмса. Он сначала напрягся, шевельнулся, усаживаясь поудобнее, а потом нерешительно меня обнял.

В этот миг я ощутил, что между нами что-то стремительно меняется, хотя мы сидим почти неподвижно, в очень странной для двух мужчин позе: один припал к груди другого, а тот бережно смыкает робкие объятия. 

Миновали первые минуты, в течение которых я обрёл некоторое равновесие чувств, а затем меня пронзили новые ощущения: я остро чувствовал тепло его рук и то, что моё лицо было отделено от его кожи только тонкой тканью рубашки. Ускоряющийся стук сердца отдавался у меня в ушах, и мне казалось, что он слышен не только Холмсу, но и во всём молчаливом ночном доме. А ещё я столкнулся со смешной проблемой: не знал, что делать с моей рукой, которой прежде закрывал лицо. Осознав, что она дрожит, я прижал её к своей груди. Расслабленность покинула меня − теперь, напротив, я чувствовал себя так, будто меня охватывает огонь, и при этом я не отводил глаз от пламени, танцующего в камине.

Мир сузился до того места, которое мы занимали вдвоём с Холмсом на старом диване, и всё казалось слишком близким, слишком материальным: структура ткани под моей щекой и тепло кожи под тканью, ароматы табака и мыла прачечной, намёк на запах пота, лёгкий вес его руки на моей руке... Мои пальцы дёргались от желания расстегнуть его рубашку и скользнуть внутрь, чтобы почувствовать голую кожу. Я прилагал все силы, чтобы подавить возбуждение, но мои попытки были безрезультатными. Да и как бы я мог справиться с искушением, если я слышал ритм его сердца − и оно было не более спокойным, чем моё собственное. 

Когда он поднял руку и коснулся моих волос, я закрыл глаза, отдаваясь этому ощущению. Я хотел от него больше, намного больше, но я никогда не посмел бы взять больше, чем он готов дать. _Если это − всё, этого должно быть достаточно_ , думал я, но понимал, что только пытался себя обмануть.

Этого было недостаточно, совершенно недостаточно.

Проведя пальцами по моим волосам, он невесомо, как крылом бабочки, прикоснулся ладонью к моей щеке, и я, поймав его за запястье, повернул голову таким образом, чтобы можно было поцеловать ладонь. Собственная смелость заставила меня задрожать; я услышал, что Холмс глубоко и словно испуганно вздохнул, но руку не убрал. 

Сердце билось в моей груди как сумасшедшее; я поцеловал внутреннюю поверхность его запястья, затем снова ладонь, коснувшись её языком, а потом поочерёдно тронул губами кончик каждого пальца. 

Холмс не препятствовал мне, и я слышал его ускоряющееся дыхание и, казалось, чувствовал его нарастающий трепет.

Я поднял голову и встретил устремлённый на меня пристальный взгляд. В глубине его широко распахнутых глаз таилось любопытное сочетание откровенности и настороженности. Мы, не произнося ни звука, смотрели друг на друга на протяжение трёх ударов сердца, и, поскольку он всё ещё не отстранился, я сделал то, о чём мечтал, начиная с нашей первой встречи: потянулся к его губам и поцеловал их. 

Где-то в глубине сознания я услышал, как затрубили предупредительные сигналы: я переступил черту. 

Вполне можно было ожидать, что Холмс, вскочив, окажется у противоположной стены комнаты, на максимальном от меня расстоянии, и тогда всё закончится. Но вместо этого его рот приоткрылся для моего языка − и на мгновение я подумал, что потеряю сознание во второй раз за этот день. У него был вкус вина, табака и моих собственных страстных, безумных снов. 

Я отпустил его запястья, чтобы провести ладонью по его груди. В ответ он запустил пальцы в мои волосы, и, восприняв это ласковое касание как поощрение, я начал расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке, пока не смог пробраться под неё рукой и коснуться кожи.

До сих пор мы не сказали ни слова − в этом словно не было надобности. 

Я никогда и вообразить не смел, что Холмс ответит на мои чувства и, более того, проявит такую, пусть осмотрительную, но явную заинтересованность в физическом контакте: в этом меня окончательно убедили его пальцы, ловко и настойчиво ослабляющие мой воротничок и горячо касающиеся моей шеи.

Я перестал сдерживаться. 

Его рубашка теперь была полностью расстёгнута, и я проследовал языком по изгибу его шеи, поцеловал маленькую впадинку у её основания и прикоснулся к одному из сосков кончиками пальцев. Тем временем он снял мой воротничок, погладил пальцами затылок и вдруг подавился невольным глубоким вздохом, когда я, дразня языком, задел другой сосок зубами. 

Моя ладонь спустилась ниже, явно обозначая мои намерения, но на мгновение я замер, отчаянно желая и боясь сделать то, к чему стремился. Человек, которого я так любил, которым неизменно восхищался и на которого временами сердился за то, что он не берёг себя, − этот человек был совсем близко, позволял мне узнавать его тело, стирать границы между нами. 

Осмелев, я, вновь не встречая никакого сопротивления, расстегнул его брюки и обхватил рукой его член. Он был горячим и тяжёлым в моей ладони, а на меня внезапно снова нахлынули отчаянные опасения: вдруг всё это сию минуту закончится и никогда не повторится. 

Не выпуская из ладони драгоценное тепло и тяжесть, я рискнул прямо взглянуть на Холмса и увидел, что его волосы были живописно взъерошены, а зрачки расширены, из-за чего глаза выглядели чёрными в пламени камина; и я никогда не видел ничего настолько красивого и желанного в своей жизни.

− Ради всего святого, Холмс, − прошептал я. − Если вы хотите остановить меня, сделайте это сейчас.

Он тихо рассмеялся: 

− Я не хочу, чтобы вы остановились.

И в следующий миг мы уже страстно целовались, снимая друг с друга одежду до тех пор, пока совершенно не избавились от неё. 

− Туда, − вновь с мягкой улыбкой в голосе сказал Холмс и потянул меня на ковёр перед камином. 

Он улёгся первым, а я, перед тем, как тоже опуститься на ковёр, замер, чтобы посмотреть на него, когда он, обнажённый, вытянулся передо мной. Это было поистине великолепное зрелище − бледное, стройное, мускулистое тело, освещённое пламенем камина и наполненное жаждой моего прикосновения. В течение многих лет я хотел этого, мечтал, желал, но никогда не думал, что это может быть возможно. 

Это всё ещё казалось сном, несбыточной грёзой, но вполне материальный Холмс, приподнявшись, поймал моё запястье и решительно потянул меня на себя. 

В этой позе наши поцелуи стали глубже и жарче, языки нежно гладили друг друга, а ощущение горячего, желанного тела под собой совершенно распалило меня: я получал всё больше, но от этого моя жадная страсть лишь возрастала. 

Я даже сразу не обратил внимания на одно неудобство: наша поза заставила моё плечо разболеться. Когда я был вынужден поменять положение, Холмс тут же догадался о причине: его чуткие длинные пальцы нашли уродливый, большой шрам на больном плече и стали с нежностью его исследовать.

− Вы храбрец, − серьезно сказал он, и я не знал, имел ли он в виду войну или нынешнюю ситуацию.

В ответ я поцеловал Холмса в шею и продолжил путь вниз по груди и животу, до тех пор, пока моя щека не коснулась его гладкого горячего члена: чудесное, сладкое касание. Когда мой язык проследовал вдоль напряжённых мышц нижней части его живота, Холмс приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на меня; в его глазах плескались и жажда, и недоверчивый вопрос.

− Может быть, не... − выдохнул он, когда я повернул голову и скользнул губами вдоль шелковистого тепла.

− Я хочу, − твёрдо сказал я.

Это было очень слабо сказано: не припомню, чтобы я так сильно что-то хотел в моей жизни. Мягко взяв его в рот, я закружил вокруг гладкой головки языком. О, этого стоило ждать, подумал я как в тумане, когда услышал у себя над головой сдержанный, но полный наслаждения стон. 

Я торжествовал. Заставить этого волевого, хладнокровного человека потеряться в ощущениях, которые сильнее его самообладания, которые захлёстывают его с головой, заставить его тело выгибаться от наслаждения, а руки − хвататься за ковер, за воздух, за мои волосы и тут же беспомощно разжимать пальцы − о, это было нечто грандиозное, невероятное, и наполняло меня ликованием, потому что я был тому причиной. 

Его сильное тело содрогнулось в последний раз, он вскрикнул, его семя заполнило мой рот, и в этот миг я сам чудом не последовал за ним. 

Придя в себя, я некоторое время любовался новым зрелищем: чуть вздрагивающий, с блестящей от пота грудью, переживший ошеломительный оргазм Холмс лежал передо мной, закрыв глаза своей красивой рукой с длинными тонкими пальцами. В течение нескольких минут единственными звуками в комнате были наше дыхание и тихое потрескивание дров в камине. Наконец, Холмс шевельнулся, выпрямился и сел лицом ко мне. Его взгляд снова стал осмысленным и искрящимся, и, прежде чем я понял, что происходит, он заставил меня сместиться поближе к дивану. Когда я оказался прижатым к его спинке, Холмс встал на колени между моими ногами, всё ещё не отрывая от меня пристального взгляда; он так опасно улыбался одними глазами, что на меня накатила новая волна возбуждения.

− Мне, как весьма способному детективу, понадобилось совсем немного времени, − тихо сказал он, − чтобы прийти к выводу, что вы очарованы моими руками. Одержим, как сказали бы некоторые.

Смутившись, я сглотнул и пробормотал, улыбаясь:: 

− Я... но я...

Положив руки на мои бёдра, он заскользил ими вниз, до тех пор, пока не остановился чуть ниже паха; его большие пальцы стали медленно рисовать круги на моей коже. 

− Вы увидите, что я не всегда так бесстрастен, как был сегодня, − прошептал он. − Я просто не хотел вам мешать и предоставил свободу действий. Но если вы любите смотреть на мои руки − что, вне всякого сомнения, так и есть − я хочу, чтобы вы смотрели на них сейчас.

Подчинившись его просьбе, я с восхищением увидел, как он обхватил меня одним медленным и плавным движением. Он не отводил пристального взгляда от моего лица, а я, задыхаясь, продолжал наблюдать за его руками. Используя обе, он поддразнивал, поглаживал, сжимал так умело, что не было никаких сомнений в том, что у него были и знания, и опыт. 

То, как он это делал, снимало тяжесть с моей души: это не было прихотью или уступкой, он действительно хотел этого, − и теперь я не мешал ему. Я расслабился и отдался изысканному удовольствию, закрыв глаза, когда напряжение возросло; а перед тем, как он подвёл меня к оргазму, я, запрокинув голову, почувствовал на своей шее его горячие губы.


	4. Chapter 4

Придя в себя, я осознал, что обнимаю его: я продолжал крепко держать его за плечи, а он прижимался лицом к моей шее. Разомкнув объятия, я запустил пальцы в чёрные, взъерошенные волосы; как же я хотел сделать это в течение многих лет!

− Вы останетесь со мной сегодня, − сказал Холмс, и это не было вопросом.

Я лишь согласно кивнул, но не смог произнести ни слова: меня переполняли чувства, и я продолжал видеть всё вокруг как сквозь дымку. Не помню, как мы поднялись на ноги, как добрались до спальни Холмса: мне казалось, я ступаю по облакам.

***

Проснувшись, я не сразу сообразил, где нахожусь. По обстановке я понял, что это комната Холмса − и его кровать − на Бейкер-Стрит; улыбнувшись, я потянулся, упиваясь блаженной усталостью в каждой мышце, и вспомнил удивительные события предыдущей ночи. Между шторами проникали солнечные лучи, и их яркость говорила мне, что давно наступило утро; день, вероятно, близился к полудню.

Кровать рядом со мной была пуста, а Холмса нигде не было видно. Поднявшись с постели, я нашёл и позаимствовал старый фиолетовый халат Холмса и, не утруждая себя поисками тапочек, вышел из комнаты.

Холмс сидел за столом для завтрака, отгородившись от всего и вся газетой. Перед ним стояла пустая чайная чашка. 

Меня охватила неуверенность, и я, постояв в дверном проёме, приблизился к столу в некотором замешательстве. По моей спине, как капля осеннего дождя, пробежал холодок. Как нам приветствовать друг друга? Я задумался. Поцелуем? Идеально вежливо, игнорируя события предыдущей ночи?

Моя рука дрожала, когда я выдвинул стул и сел.

− Доброе утро, − ровно произнёс я. 

Холмс опустил газету. Его лицо было непроницаемо, а взгляд − спокойный и отрешённый. 

− Доброе утро, − ответил он, − или, точнее, добрый день.

Звук его голоса заставил моё сердце забиться быстрее, но когда я ему улыбнулся, он, будто бы этого не заметив, снова быстро спрятался за газетой. Я уставился на газетный лист, ощущая боль и разочарование. _Так вот как это будет_ , с горечью подумал я. Судя по всему, Холмс решил прошлую ночь считать несуществующей; она никогда не будет упомянута ни на словах, ни действиями.

− Чай ещё горячий? − спросил я, пытаясь сохранять непринуждённый тон.

− Думаю, да, − рассеянно ответил он.

Потянувшись за ломтиком тоста и размазав по нему масло, я съел его в тишине. Холмс не двигался − ни шелеста бумаги, ни слова. Проникая через высокие окна, весенний солнечный свет заставлял фарфор, стекло и серебро блестеть, а полированный деревянный пол ослепительно сиять, свидетельствуя об образцовом ведении домашнего хозяйства миссис Хадсон. Огонь в камине был бледен и прозрачен при ярком свете. 

После десяти минут тишины я понял, что Холмс так и не перевернул ни одну страницу, и, поскольку я сомневался в его погружённости в увлекательное чтение, то пришёл к выводу, что он не так уж и безучастен к вчерашним событиям, как я сначала подумал.

Откинувшись на спинку стула и наблюдая за тем, как Холмс длинными красивыми пальцами держит газету, я вспомнил то, что они делали со мной несколько часов назад. Моё дыхание от этих воспоминаний участилось, и я решил, что бездействие губительно: я должен что-то сделать, должен хотя бы обратиться к нему и нарушить тишину. Даже если мы были разлучены в течение трёх лет, мы слишком хорошо знали друг друга для того, чтобы очень долго поддерживать на высоком уровне этот фарс. 

Я решительно и с лёгким звоном поставил чашку на блюдце.

− Холмс, − позвал я.

Он не сразу опустил газету. 

Когда же наконец он это сделал, я увидел, что его лицо было бледным, бесстрастным, а в глазах − ни намёка на вчерашнюю пламенную нежность. Мгновение я смотрел на него, вспоминая эпизоды из нашей жизни: как мы несколько раз вместе прятались в темноте, ожидая появления чего-то ужасного, разоблачения или столкновения − с пёстрой лентой, опасным злоумышленником или человеком, который отчаянно хочет убить Холмса. Теперь наша неуверенность была темнотой, а наш страх − проблемой, ожидающей решения, потому что я увидел, что Холмс, как и я, боится. Во время наших совместных приключений я никогда не замечал, что он чего-то боится, но сейчас он боялся − всего этого, меня, последствий, влияния и, возможно, отказа; внезапно я ощутил нежность и тепло.

− Я не хочу завтракать, − тихо сказал я. − Есть только одна вещь, которую я хочу.

Он не задал встречного вопроса, просто наблюдал за мной, чуть приподняв бровь. Я должен был сказать это вслух, чтобы избавиться от призрака.

− Вас, − сказал я, наклонившись вперёд. − Вас со мной в постели.

Холмса мгновенно покинуло напряжение; его плечи расслабились, и я почувствовал изменение его настроения, отчего словно пронеслась легкая волнующая дрожь в воздухе. Из его ясных серых глаз исчезла холодность, и они стали сияющими при свете из окна и настолько красивыми, что я задержал дыхание. Когда газета упала на пол, и он протянул мне руку, я не смог сдержать радостную улыбку.

− Пойдёмте, − сказал он.

***

Позже мы сидели бок о бок в его постели, прислонившись к спинке кровати, и курили. День перевалил за половину, между шторами виднелась полоса света, а мы сидели и спокойно наблюдали, как дым поднимается к потолку, и слушали цокот копыт, шорох колёс и крики, которые порождал суетный мир снаружи. Мир, который сейчас казался далёким и не имеющим значения.

Моё тело приятно болело, а на душе, пылающей и золотой, как солнечный свет, царило умиротворение. Краем глаза я видел мерцание белой кожи Холмса, очертания жилистых и при этом изящных рук, стройных мускулистых бёдер.

Я наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в плечо, а потом, поменяв позу, положил голову на его колени. Благодаря моему положению мне открылся по-настоящему потрясающий вид, тот, который заставил меня улыбнуться от чистой радости.

− Я приношу вам извинения за своё поведение во время завтрака, − сказал Холмс. Я покачал головой, но он торопливо продолжил: − Я был уверен, что вы думаете, будто бы близость между нами была вызвана шоком с вашей стороны − от облегчения, что я не мёртв и не испортил себе здоровье наркотиками и истощением. Временное помешательство, которое вы не хотели бы повторить при свете дня. Поэтому я счёл необходимым дать вам выбор. 

Я обрадовался тому, что он захотел объясниться, но был поражён, как человек такого ума мог ошибаться. Даже после произошедшего между нами он был в себе не уверен, и столь явная человеческая уязвимость и неуверенность могли привести к ошибочной дедукции. Неудивительно, что он презирал эмоции.

− Я чувствовал себя почти так же, − ответил я. − Только мой страх состоял в том, что вы приняли решение доставить мне удовольствие, чтобы искупить шок, который вызвало у меня ваше возвращение и ваш обман в Райхенбахе.

Его рука с сигаретой остановилась на полпути ко рту, и он начал трястись от тихого смеха.

− Мы, как оказалось, не настолько хорошо знаем друг друга.

− Это правда.

− Вы должны признать, что мои причины были более вескими. Женщины на трёх континентах, а, Уотсон? − спросил он многозначительно.

Теперь была моя очередь рассмеяться. 

− И мужчины, − добавил я, − хотя всё это заставляет меня выглядеть более распутным, чем это есть на самом деле.

− И вы женились на мисс Морстэн.

На этот раз он не рассмеялся, и я тоже. Я отвернулся, думая о моих мрачных комнатах в Кенсингтоне, где призрак Мэри, её страдания и мои собственные неудачи пронизывали воздух, как яд.

− Я действительно любил её, Холмс, − тихо сказал я. − А вы всегда так пренебрежительно отзывались о нежных чувствах. − Я повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. − Я действительно любил её, − повторил я, − но никогда... никогда так, как любил вас.

Между нами на какое-то время воцарилось молчание, а лицо Холмса скрылось за завесой дыма. Я уже задавался вопросом, не спрятался ли он за ним намеренно, когда Холмс потянулся ко мне и коснулся шрама на плече, медленно изучая кончиками пальцев мёртвые уродливые рубцы как карту неизведанной местности. 

− Вы храбрец, − прошептал он.

Те же самые слова, что и вчера вечером. Я поднял его руку с плеча и поцеловал её.

− Зато я капитулировал, − сказал я, − когда я увидел вас впервые; я был побеждён. − Сев, я осмотрел комнату в поисках одежды, брошенной на стул. − Я должен сходить домой и найти что-то чистое, чтобы переодеться.

Коснувшись моего подбородка, он развернул моё лицо к себе.

− Джон, − он говорил медленно и с некоторой осторожностью. − Когда я вернулся в Лондон, я питал надежду, что вы захотите снова жить вместе со мной, здесь, на Бейкер-Стрит. − Я чувствовал его ускоряющееся сердцебиение. − Вы этого хотите?..

Этот нерешительный, робкий Холмс был мне плохо знаком, и я нашёл его очаровательным. Я проследил взглядом за дымом от его сигареты, когда он отвернулся, чтобы её погасить. Белый дым изящно закручивался в колечки и поднимался к потолку, а потом рассеивался и исчезал. Как желания. Как сны. За исключением некоторых.

− Да, − сказал я. − Я хотел бы.

Улыбнувшись, Холмс выпрямился. 

− Превосходно, − сказал он. − Тогда то, в чём мы сейчас нуждаемся − это хорошая ванна. Я попрошу у миссис Хадсон горячей воды.

***

Когда я вышел из 221Б, солнце уже клонилось к горизонту. Вечер был тихим и прекрасным, и я решил прогуляться, по крайней мере, до Гайд-парка. Я едва замечал людей вокруг меня, когда шёл; весь мой мир сейчас был в моей голове, в наших комнатах, которые я только что покинул. _Наши_ комнаты. В груди заворочалось тепло, когда я вспомнил ловкие чувствительные руки Холмса, массирующие мою шею и намыливающие спину губкой; мои губы на его плече, собирающие капли воды с его кожи.

Нортамберлэнд-Авеню вернула меня в реальность. Проходя мимо турецкой бани, я почувствовал себя грязным. Но уже через мгновение я ощутил, как моё тело снова стало чистым, а мой разум − лёгким и свободным, прозрачным, как окно, распахнутое в бесконечное небо.

Я улыбнулся и ускорил шаги − для того, чтобы поскорее вернуться на Бейкер-Стрит.


End file.
